Начальная школа Мидвич
Начальная школа Мидвич (англ. Midwich Elementary School) – школа, расположенная на юго-западной стороне Старого Сайлент-Хилла на Мидвич-стрит. Школа Мидвич является важной локацией в оригинальной Silent Hill; также она появляется в фильме, серии комиксов и The Silent Hill Experience. Алесса Гиллеспи посещала эту школу в детстве в течение одного-двух лет. Здесь она была объектом жестоких издевательств и насмешек со стороны своих сверстников за то, что обладала сверхъестественными способностями. ''Silent Hill'' Эта школа появляется в качестве первого большого здания в Сайлент-Хилле, которое исследует Гарри Мейсон в поисках своей дочери Шерил. Его привели сюда подсказки, оставленные Шерил в виде каракулей на альбомных листах, указывающие её возможное местоположение. Во время своего визита в школу Гарри сталкивается с Серыми детьми (или с Чавкающими в не североамериканских версиях), а также с разнообразными головоломками, например с химикатом и рукой или с пианино. Найдя Серебряный и Золотой медальон, Гарри устанавливает их в башню с часами во внутреннем дворе. Он идёт в бойлерную и запускает бойлер, чтобы открыть двери башни с часами. Вернувшись во двор, Гарри входит в башню с часами и переносится в Потустороннюю версию школы. Школа Мидвич это первое здание, посещаемое Гарри, которое претерпевает полный переход в Потусторонний мир, хотя это происходит во время путешествия Гарри через башню с часами, поэтому сам переход незаметен. В альтернативной версии школа покрыта ржавчиной и кровью, и повсюду можно наблюдать трупы. Также появляются Ползающие, напоминающие огромных насекомых. Гарри должен найти способ попасть в бойлерную в подвале школы, чтобы одолеть Раздельноголового. Для этого игроку необходимо выполнить следующие действия: * Взять резиновый мячик в кладовой (1-ый этаж). * Взять карточку с картинкой в классе (1-ый этаж). * Открыть карточкой дверь рядом с приёмной. * Взять дробовик в туалете для мальчиков (1-ый этаж). * Пойти в учительскую (1-ый этаж) и попытаться выйти через любую из дверей. Это приведёт к телефонному звонку от Шерил. * По лестнице подняться на крышу. Осмотреть водосток и увидеть ключ в отверстии, заткнуть резиновым мячиком другое отверстие и повернуть вентиль. * Вернуться во внутренний двор (1-ый этаж) и взять ключ от класса. * Пойти в раздевалку на 2-ом этаже. Осмотреть дребезжащую дверцу шкафчика, после чего взять ключ от библиотечного фонда. * Пройти через библиотечный фонд в запертый класс, использовав ключ. * Отсюда можно отправиться прямо в бойлерную, решив в подвале загадку с вентилями. После уничтожения Раздельноголового реальность вернётся в Туманный мир, и Гарри услышит колокольный звон на отдалении, который приведёт его в Балканскую церковь. В Нигде произойдёт повторное посещение классной комнаты Алессы. Школа Мидвич также была неотъемлемой частью демо-версии Silent Hill, которая называлась «боевой режим». В этом режиме Гарри нужно было просто выбраться из школы, отыскав ключ от фойе; бой с Раздельноголовым и другие незначительные изменения были добавлены позднее. ''Silent Hill 3'' В Silent Hill 3 Хизер Мейсон не посещает Начальную школу Мидвич физически, однако в церкви есть комната, похожая на класс Алессы. Это проявление воспоминаний и эмоций Алессы. Также становится известно, что Клаудия Вульф была подругой Алессы и возможно ходила в школу вместе с ней. ''Silent Hill'' (фильм) В фильме школа была заброшена после большого пожара в Сайлент-Хилле. 30 лет назад, в 1970-х, школа находилась под управлением местного религиозного культа и его жрицы, Кристабеллы. Религиозные символы и цитаты встречаются в каждой части школы, представляя непоколебимую веру Братства. Парта Алессы не выдвинута в центр класса, как это было в Silent Hill 3, а находится среди других, но в очень плохом состоянии. В древесине несколько раз выцарапано слово «ведьма» другими учениками, которые часто окружали и дразнили Алессу за её партой. Поначалу фильм придерживается первой игры, когда Роуз Да Сильва входит в школу в поисках своей пропавшей дочери, приведённая сюда рисунком школы из альбома Шэрон, но находит только подсказки относительно жизни Алессы Гиллеспи. Здесь Роуз узнаёт, что ребёнок, которого она преследовала, это Алесса, а не её дочь, и находит отпечатки рук Тёмной Алессы в пыли на парте Алессы. После погони Роуз за Тёмной Алессой до туалета на втором этаже школа переходит от Туманного мира к Потусторонней версии. Однако Роуз оказывается не в силах справиться с окружением и существами кошмарного мира, Красной Пирамидой и Ползающими, и в конечном счёте спасается с помощью полицейской Сибил Беннетт. Во время флешбэка, изображающего страдания Алессы от рук культа, Роуз узнаёт, что Алесса подверглась сексуальному насилию со стороны школьного уборщика, когда пыталась спрятаться в туалете от дразнивших её одноклассников. Когда мать Алессы выводит девочку из туалета, Кристабелла убеждает её, что её ребёнок должен быть «избавлен от скверны», что впоследствии оказалось сожжением заживо. Версия школы из реального мира показана, когда сюда приезжают Кристофер Да Сильва и Томас Гуччи в поисках Роуз. Будучи здесь, Роуз и Крис одновременно проходят через одно и то же пространство, но никто из них не может видеть или слышать другого из-за того, что они находятся в разных версиях реальности. ''Dying Inside'' В Dying Inside Лорин Ларош оказывается в школе Мидвич, столкнувшись со злобным духом своей сестры, и вынуждена помогать ей в борьбе за контроль над тьмой, накрывшей Сайлент-Хилл. Символизм Школа Мидвич напоминает адское место, куда ни один нормальный родитель не захочет отправить своего ребёнка. Здешняя среда ощутимо токсична: дети издеваются над другими, и учителя похоже потворствуют этому (или, по крайней мере, игнорируют это), а дети, которые «отличаются» от остальных становятся изгоями. В добавление к этому в киноадаптации показано, что в школе работает уборщик-педофил. Подразумевается, что школа Мидвич носит религиозный характер. В первой игре в классных комнатах можно найти распятия Иисуса, из чего можно сделать вывод, что Мидвич – христианская, возможно католическая школа. Вероятно, что школа Мидвич, как и другие общественные организации города, находится под влиянием Ордена. В фильме школа Мидвич частично управляется религиозным культом; здесь можно наблюдать картину с подписью «Бог», а также цитату из Псалма 34:21: «Недруги праведных да будут прокляты». Роуз пробегает мимо игры в классики, в которых есть «небеса» и «ад», что подразумевает прививание этих и подобных понятий о «добре» и «зле» ученикам их учителями. Ученики * Алесса Гиллеспи * Эмили Андерсон * Лиза Гарланд Учителя * К. Гордон – была одной из учителей Алессы, как выясняется из её записной книжки в Silent Hill 3. В первой игре Гарри находит ключ от её дома и через него получает возможность продвинуться дальше по городу. * Т. Мур * Л. Ранальдо * С. Шелли Интересные факты *В одном из туалетов в альтернативной версии школы можно найти труп, а рядом с ним надпись на стене: «Леонард Райн Монстр затаился». Это дань уважения «Фантомам» Дина Кунца, где фигурирует надпись: «Тимоти Флайт Древний враг». В новеллизации игры Леонард Райн является автором, сосредоточенным на оккультизме. *Дизайн школы Мидвич похоже по большей части основан на школе из фильма «Детсадовский полицейский», вероятно потому что японские дизайнеры хотели американскую школу в качестве примера. Эта школа – Начальная школа Джона Джекоба Астора в Астории, Орегон.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy778M4gR-0 *Здание школы, показанное в фильме, не существует на самом деле, это кадры разных зданий, смонтированных таким образом, чтобы выглядеть как одно. Съёмки интерьера проходили в ныне разрушенном Колледже Алма в Сент-Томасе, Онтарио, а школьный двор и экстерьер снимали в школе Ллойда Джорджа в Гамильтоне, Онтарио. *Учителя, перечисленные в заметке в приёмной, названы в честь членов группы Sonic Youth. *Школа носит такое же название, что и город из фильма «Деревня проклятых», поставленного по роману «Кукушки Мидвича». *В медпункте около приёмной можно увидеть нечёткую надпись: «Внимание: Ад надвигается» («NOTICE: Hell is coming») *Потусторонний туалет для девочек может магическом образом телепортировать Гарри на 2-ой этаж. *В фильме в Потусторонней версии школы можно увидеть символ, похожий на Печать Метатрона, когда Тёмная Алесса появляется за партой. *Труп в туалете из игры стал вдохновением для создания монстра-уборщика в фильме. Галерея Silent Hill= Midwich 1f.jpg|Карта 1-го этажа Midwich 2f.jpg|Карта 2-го этажа SH Mumblers.jpg|Гарри, окружённый Чавкающими в PAL версии does thou even lift.jpg|Гарри отбивается от Серых детей трубой GreyChild_Killing.jpg|Гарри атакует Серого ребёнка трубой MiswichPoster.png|Плакат в библиотечном фонде (Надпись: «''A woman came down from planet Vulcan''») WhoAreYou.png|Гарри в одном из классов clsrm_01.png|Класс clsrm02.png|Класс ChemClass.png|Кабинет химии JustACat.gif|«Просто кошка…» Music Room - Concept Art.png|Концепт-арт кабинета музыки Piano Puzzle.jpg|Кабинет музыки pianoRoom.png|Пианино Clocktower - Concept Art.png|Концепт-арт башни с часами ClockTower.png|Башня с часами SealMidwich.gif|Гарри обнаруживает печать во дворе школы Children.jpg|Серые дети нападают на Гарри Encounter_of_Grey_Child.jpg|Гарри сталкивается с Серым ребёнком Two_Grey_Children.jpg|Гарри противостоит паре Серых детей CREEPERZZINGAME.jpg|Ползающий Bathroom.jpg|Туалет для девочек You ded.jpg|Труп в туалете для мальчиков на 1-ом этаже ShotgunLoc01.png|Местонахождение дробовика ShotgunLoc02.png|Местонахождение дробовика AltRecept.png|Альтернативная приёмная Alternate School Library.jpg|Альтернативная библиотека HugeMetalFan.png|Огромный вентилятор SHfan.gif|Огромный вентилятор SealRoof.png|Печать Метатрона на крыше schoolRoof02.png|Крыша storageRoom.png|Кладовая phones.png|Телефоны MidwichLobby.png|Фойе schhoolEnter01.png|Фойе Valve Puzzle.jpg|Комната с вентилями Splitheadfight.png|Бойлерная SplitFigure.png|Фигура в бойлерной NowhereClassRoom.png|Одинокая парта Алессы в Нигде |-|Silent Hill 3 = SchoolDesk.png|Парта Алессы с надписями: «Убирайся», «Сдохни», «Воровка» AlessaDesk.png|Парта Алессы, изолированная от остальных |-|The Silent Hill Experience= Midh1.jpg|Арт Midh2.jpg|Арт Mid3.jpg|Арт Mid4.jpg|Арт Mid5.jpg|Арт Mid6.jpg|Арт |-|Silent Hill (фильм) = SchoolSketch.png|Рисунок Шэрон The Brethren Symbol.jpg|Символ Братства Foes.gif|«Недруги праведных да будут прокляты» GodLoyalty.png|«Бог» «Преданность» HomeCountry.png|«Дом» «Родина» Silent Hill - Edition Collector15.jpg|Роуз бежит через школьный двор MidwichClass.png|Класс Алессы Sees the desk.jpg|Роуз видит парту Алессы Presskitpage27-1.jpg|Роуз в классе Алессы Presskitpage9-1.jpg|Члены Братства D04 049r.jpg|Роуз в заброшенной школе Sharon010.jpg|Школьная лестница Alessadoor.jpg|Тёмная Алесса перед туалетом Path of Darkness- Making 'Silent Hill'-1 2267320.jpg|Туалет в прошлом Sharon032.jpg|Туалет в Туманном мире About to open the stall.jpg|Роуз обыскивает кабинки Rosecolin.jpg|Роуз находит труп Колина Otherworldbathroom.jpg|Школьный туалет в Потустороннем мире Trans1.gif|Тьма наступает Trans2.gif|Тьма наступает Trans3.gif|Тьма наступает Trans4.gif|Тьма наступает IMG_20130803_200715.jpg|Школьный туалет в Потустороннем мире Silent-hill.jpg|Школьный туалет в Потустороннем мире Radha-mitchell-as-rose-da-silva-in-silent (26).jpg|Школьный туалет в Потустороннем мире IMG_20130726_202344.jpg|Лестница в Потустороннем мире Silent-hill_(5).jpg|Лестница в Потустороннем мире MidwichBody.png|Лестница в Потустороннем мире Rose sees the Creepers.jpg|Роуз видит роящихся Ползающих creepers approach.jpg|Ползающие приближаются к Роуз Class.png|Тёмная Алесса рисует за партой Rose sees Dark Alessa.jpg|Роуз замечает Тёмную Алессу Silent Hill - Edition Collector19.jpg|Школьный двор в Потустороннем мире OtherworldRun.gif|Роуз бежит через альтернативный школьный двор 3572.jpg|Школьный двор в Потустороннем мире CourtOther.png|Школьный двор в Потустороннем мире RedPyramidSchool.png|Красная Пирамида RPschool.png|Красная Пирамида PHmovie1.jpg|Красная Пирамида RoseBreak.png|Роуз выбивается из сил CreeperHall.png|Ползающие приближаются Presskitpage55-1.jpg|Тёмная Алесса RedPyramid.png|Красная Пирамида в коридоре PHOtherworld.gif|Красная Пирамида в коридоре back in Foggy Midwich.jpg|Назад в Туманную версию школы IMG 20130726 232845.jpg|Школьный двор в Реальном мире AlessaSchoolPoster.png|Постер с Алессой в школе Мидвич 60106292.jpg|Место съёмок - школа Ллойда Джорджа (Гамильтон, Онтарио, Канада) Навигация Категория:Локации Категория:Локации в Silent Hill Категория:Локации в фильме Silent Hill Категория:Локации в комиксах